Fretka Flynn
Fretka Gertruda Flynn to postać z serialu Fineasz i Ferb. Opis Jest główną bohaterka z serialu Disneya Fineasz i Ferb, choć może ona być czasami anty-bohaterką. Jest najstarszym dzieckiem Flynn-Fletcher domu, 15-letnia siostra Fineasz i Ferb. Jej czas jest zazwyczaj zajęty, próbując dostać się do brata i przyrodniego brata w konflikt z matką, Linda dla swoich codziennych czynności, które ona nie pochwala, ale do czasu, Linda przybywa, aby zobaczyć, co robią, zawsze wyglądać doskonale niewinny i normalny. Ona również czaty z jej najlepszą przyjaciółką Stacy Hirano na jej telefon komórkowy większość czasu i działa podobnie jak stereotypowy nastolatek, gdy nie próbuje powstrzymać wybryki swoich braci-tych. Fretka urodził się jedenastego lipca, piętnaście lat temu w Danville w Linda Flynn, a ojciec bezimiennego ("Kometa"). Kiedyś w latach 90-tych wprowadzono do Fretka koncert dla dzieci telewizyjnego o nazwie Ducky Momo, dla których ma ona opracowana obsesję. Relacje Fineasz Flynn Fretka była bardzo samotna jako jedyne dziecko przed urodzeniem Fineasz za ("Rycerze w kosmosie"). Kiedy został wprowadzony do niej, ona go kocha drogo ("Fineasz i Ferb nakryci"). Ostatnio, w latach po ich połączonych Ferb, Fretka przyszedł zobaczyć brata jako uciążliwości i poświęca dużą część swojego czasu na próby, aby go w kłopoty z ich matką. Ona otwarcie wyraża, że ich wielkie idee są stale się jej na nerwy i ma niewielkie poparcie dla nich. Jej zachęcam do biustu jej bracia jedzie ciągłego zagrożenia ich regularne działania stanowią wraz z tym, że ona jest złowionych jeśli próbowała robić to samo. Jednak Fretka ma on kilka razy znalazła się na udział w jednym z projektów, jej bracia. Jeden z tych czasów, kiedy ona chętnie współpracował z Fineasz zjednoczyć miłość Handel na rocznicę rodziców na rzecz romansu. Podczas nostalgiczny koncert koncertowej wkrótce później objęła brata i wyciągnął go bliżej, delektując się chwilą rodzinnego ("Stary, zbieramy znów kapelę"). Fretka jest świadomy i w rzadkich przypadkach uznaje talent Phineas posiada, zabawa jego projekty są i entuzjazm, że wzbudza ("Tedeus i Thor"). Fretka może i będzie cieszyć się, kiedy uczestniczy w Fineasz i Ferb pomysłów dużych i często odkłada jej sposób myślenia, aby je uziemione. Ona później ignorować rozczarowanie nie spełniła do biustu je i przyznaje się do bawili ("Łapu Capki", "Rodzinne święta", "Czarnoksiężnik"). Ona zazwyczaj współpracuje z pomysłów swoich braci ", jeśli widzi, że ona może korzystać z nich ("Zagrajmy w Quiz", "Lato to wrażeń moc"). Pomimo jej wiecznie obecnego sporu z Fineasz, Fretka dba o jego bezpieczeństwo i dobrobyt. Zostało to wykazane, kiedy zapisane Fineasz przed upadkiem most zwodzony na rzece ("Przygoda z uliczną kamerą"), a kiedy wsiadł stację Mitcha miejsca, aby go uwolnić, wraz z Ferb i Izabeli, ze szponów Mitcha ("Przygody Hika") . Była ciężko oszalały na założeniu, że straciła go i Ferb ("Oszukać system"). Poza tym, zdała się doskonałą okazję do biustu Fineasz na urodziny ("Retrospekcja"). Ferb Fletcher Fretka kocha Ferb, ale ich związek jest bardzo znana ze względu na fakt, że Ferb rzadko mówi. Nie było już dwoje dzieci w domu Flynna, gdy Ferb ostatecznie został wprowadzony do Fretka. Fretka zawsze stara się popiersie Ferb i jego przyrodni brat, ale w rzadkich przypadkach, Fretka uczestniczy w ich wynalazków. Dzielili się dość wspaniały czas, a może uważają siebie za "rówieśników" więcej niż rodzin. Lat po przybyciu Ferb jest stopniowo, Fretka pokazano jej wrodzoną osobowość typowego nastolatka płci żeńskiej. Ona przychodzi, aby zobaczyć siebie jako osoby dojrzałej psychicznie tylko w jej rodzinie i widokiem jej bracia jak uciążliwości. Ona nigdy nie powiedział, że pachniało jak olej silnikowy i zaufania ("Robo Rodeo"). Spędza dużo czasu próbuje psuć swoich braci, narażając swoje wielkie idee do ich matki. Most razem grozi, że powie ich mama i krzyczy na nich złowionych przypadkowo i doświadcza różnego rodzaju stałego zagrożenia spowodowane ich działalnością. Przy poszukiwaniu wielkich braci "pomysły, Fretka wydaje się być jak denerwują Ferb jak ona jest przez Fineasz. Jednak jej biust ma na celu jej rodzeństwo biologii, Phineas więcej, być może. Jak nigdy Ferb odpowiada jej krzyki i groźby. Pomimo ich zwykłe nieporozumienia, na kilka razy, Fretka jest gotów do współpracy z braćmi w swoich projektach, jak również. Typowym instancji jest w czasie, kiedy współpracował z jej braci, aby zjednoczyć zespół Love Handel na rocznicę ślubu rodziców ("Stary, zbieramy znów kapelę"). Ze względu na fakt, że Ferb rzadko mówi się Fretka, ich związek pozostaje w większości nieznane. Generalnie, Fretka i Ferb nie są bardzo znane. Ich związek nie jest tak blisko, jak związek między Fretka i Fineasz. Wydaje się, że Fretka nie rozumie Ferb, ani. Gdy jest pytanie, co Ferb to skrót, pomyślała chwilę iw końcu odpowiedziała, że nie wie, co jest raczej zadziwiająca. ("Lato to wrażeń moc") Ponadto, po raz Fretka był przekonany, że Ferb był obcy i ogonami po nim przez cały dzień, zbieranie zdjęć jako dowodów ("Inwazja Poferbaczy ciał"). Pomimo ograniczonych ekranowych interakcji, na ogół, Fretka kocha Ferb i ona wykazały bezpośredni sympatię i miłość do niego, jak jej brat.Wystąpienie to było, kiedy przyznał się do troski o nim tak głęboko, jak robi z Fineasz i żartobliwie potargane z włosami ("Lato to wrażeń moc"). W rzeczywistości, była ciężko oszalały na założeniu, że straciła Ferb i Fineasz ("Oszukać system"). Fretka dba także o szczęściu Ferb i bezpieczeństwa. Można to wykazać przez zachowań niej po Fineasz i Ferb został wysłany do Smile dala poprawczaka szkoły. Po nauczeniu się ograniczone bóle Fineasz i Ferb doznał w szkole, Fretka i Jeremiasz Johnson udało się ich uratować od reformatorskiego szkoły i uciec jak najdalej. Kiedy dotarli uszkodzony samochód latający na skraju wąwozu, Fretka wyciągnął przybornik z samochodu i wprowadził ich, aby to naprawić. Niestety, samochód wpadł do wąwozu nagle i Fretka może tylko próbował uzyskać jej bracia działać ponownie do budowy mostu. Fretka nawet załamał się i wyznał, jak dumny, że potajemnie było się Fineasz i Ferb starsza siostra. Szlochając, poczuła głęboko żal za to, co zrobiła z jej braci i przyznał, że kreatywność to najlepsza rzecz o nich ("Fineasz i Ferb nakryci"). Podobnie, Fretka raz przyznał, że zawsze był dumny, że Fineasz oraz Ferb jako swoich braci i są najlepsi bracia mogła prosić. Pepe Pan Dziobak Z biegiem lat, Fretka przyszedł zobaczyć Perry jako "mdłe". ("Jak dziobak z królikiem") Ona nie pochwala jego obecności, a szczególnie nie lubi go, gdy śpi w swoim pokoju. Kiedy dowiaduje go na łóżku, ona trzyma Fineasz i Ferb osobiście odpowiedzialny i beszta ich za to, że go do jej osobistych kwartałach. Ze względu na incydent z portali Fineasz i Ferb w teleportacji, pogarda dla dziobaki Fretka całkowicie wzrosła ("Czy ten dziób mnie pogrubia?"). Po doświadczeniach, była skłonni uwierzyć, że zwykły stan jest dziobak było obrzydliwe. Niemniej jednak, że całkowicie zignorował tę pogardę wielokrotnie. Jednym z nich był, kiedy był na Homestretch do sukcesu krach jej braci i przytuliła go ("Przygoda z uliczną kamerą"). Inny był, kiedy przywitał, pogłaskał, i przemówił do niego uprzejmie po zauważeniu, że wrócił z jednej ze swoich codziennych zaginięć ("Urodziny mamy"). Fretka również ulgą, że Pepe wciąż wokół po utracie jej tymczasowe królików domowych "Pan Cutie Patootie," pomimo narzekać jego "blandness" wcześniej ("Jak dziobak z królikiem"). Fretka miał nawet podjął decyzję, że powinna być jedna, aby dbać o to, co ich zdaniem było jajko Perry niż pozostawić zadanie do Fineasz i maszyny Ferb za, czując, że ich metoda pielęgnowania to było zbyt nieprzyjazny po obejrzeniu filmu dokumentalnego o żółwi ("Pepe znosi jajko"). Fretka raz krzyknął gniewnie na Pepe i umieścić go na zewnątrz po wyzwoleniu przez niego w środku nocy. Jednak, gdy Pepe nie wrócić do domu następnego dnia rano, że jest przytłoczony myślenia winy, że zniknięcie Pepego była jej wina (podczas gdy w rzeczywistości miał naprawdę został przeniesiony do innego nemesis i musiał się przeprowadzić). Pomaga Fineasz i Ferb w poszukiwaniu Pepe, i chętnie przyjmuje go z powrotem, kiedy powróci ("O, tu jesteś, Pepe"). W kilku przypadkach, Fretka widział Pepe jako agent. Chociaż ona zawarta do halucynacji, że wybrałam się na jednej z misji Pepego ("Ballada o Złobrodym"). Ona również postrzegane Pepe jako środek kilka razy w snach. Chociaż to było w śnie Pepego, Fretka widział Pepe walki z Doofenshmirtz nad sterami olbrzymiego pająka robota pod koniec własnego snu ("Fineasz i Ferb nakryci"). Po Fretka stracił przytomność metodą Fineasz i Ferb z dnia sprzątanie domu, ona również widział Pepe we śnie, który nastąpił. Wziął kształt tajnego agenta walki i ochrony jej przed Doofenshmirtz. Może to oznaczać, że ma jakąś wiedzę nad podwójnym życiu Pepego. Fretka nie wydaje się myśl, gdy obudziła się z dziobaka obok niej później. ("Czarnoksiężnik") Kiedy okazało się, Pepe był rzeczywisty tajny agent, zauważyła, że jest ona najbardziej przyziemne rzeczy dalszy zrozumiana na dzień ona miała. ("Fineasz i Ferb Film: Podróż w drugim wymiarze") Linda Flynn Choć zwykle wydają się mieć normalną kochającą matką / córka związek, jest to nieco napięte. Przy powtarzających się Fretka w nieudanych próbach biust jej braci, Linda zaczęła wierzyć, że jej córka będzie szalony. Jak na ironię, mimo Fretka-tych każda próba pokazania Linda chłopców "Działania", tylko jeden Linda kiedykolwiek złapany na gorącym uczynku jest Fretka siebie ("Pepe znosi jajko", "Tajemnica sukcesu", "Przyłapana Fretka", "BezHikność w Seattle"). Lawrence Fletcher Fretka ma dobre stosunki z Lawrence Fletcher, aż do poziomu, że nazywa go jej tata. Ona słucha i szanuje go na tym samym poziomie, jak ona z matką. Lawrence próbował nauczyć Fretka jak jeździć, a jak to zrobić specjalnie zaparkowanie ("Rozpacz parkuje"). Lawrence i Fretka również udać się do ojca i córki konkursów ("Robot w średnim wieku"), w którym zarówno zrobienia ich starań. Ona jednak nie podejmować prób biustu swoich braci, mówiąc mu wyraźnie, bo czasem Lawrence bierze udział w działalności chłopców, bez żadnych widocznych problemów z nimi. Stefa Hirano Fretka jest wielkimi przyjaciółmi z Stefa, i są bardzo mili dla innych. Fretka często wywołuje Stefa, kiedy ma problem, jest to ma do czynienia z coraz jej bracia złapany, czy Jeremiasz. Fretka często dostać Stefa jej pomóc jako pomocnik. Fretka zaczynał myśleć Stefa jest wiarygodne dla krach swoich braci, ale wydawała się polegać na jej mniej po obejrzeniu jej podatność rozproszony ("Przestań grać w tego golfa"). Później, jakkolwiek, Fretka ponownie, szukała pomocy Stefa w busting jej braci w z tematem tematyce 19-ci detektywa wiecznym, ale po raz kolejny została utrudnione przez awarii Stefa at pobyt skupioną ("Podstawy, moja droga"). Fretka często wywołuje Stefa o pomoc, gdy próbuje zaimponować Jeremy ("Myjnia samochodowa", "Lato to wrażeń moc"). Wiele razy, Fretka próbuje zaimponować Jeremiasz zaś Stefa i ona ma inne plany. Na przykład, kiedy Fretka i Stefa jadą do spa na wizytę, Fretka zobaczył Jeremy, który powiedział im, że zamierza budować domy dla bezdomnych. Fretka próbował imponuje mu, by z nim pracować, ale Stefa wciąż chciał iść do spa. Później, Fretka przeprosił za marnowanie ich dzień, ale Stefa było w porządku, bo Fretka "zrobił to z miłości." ("Dzień w Spa") Zobacz też Kategoria:Potacie z serialu Fineasz i Ferb Kategoria:Postacie ar:سندس فريد en:Candace Flynn es:Candace Flynn it:Candace Flynn ko:캔디스 플린 pt-br:Candace Flynn vi:Candace Flynn